


Carnival's and Pictures

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil Week 2018, Carnival, Ferris Wheel, M/M, andreilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: The Foxes go to the Carnival - Neil and Andrew go on a Ferris Wheel.





	Carnival's and Pictures

The sun was beginning to set, and Neil was with Andrew at the front of the Ferris wheel line at the carnival. There wasn't much Neil could have done to prevent this though, Andrew had seen the longing look Neil sent the Ferris wheel and practically dragged him over huffing. Why Andrew was putting up with this Neil didn't know. 

What Neil did know though was when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top the city was completely doused in sunlight. It looked beautiful.

Not as beautiful as Andrew's hair looked in the sunlight of course.

Neil opened his mouth to tell Andrew as much, but the Ferris Wheel lurched and Andrew's hand quickly grabbed Neil's squeezing tightly. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's almost over." A sudden wave of guilt hit Neil.

No beautiful view was worth making Andrew this nervous. The man in question was giving him a dirty look that said he knew exactly what Neil was thinking and the expression was definitely amplified by his nerves. 

"Shut up Junkie."

"We can get a cigarette when we're back on the ground." 

The only response Neil got was another sharp squeeze to his hand.

Neil gave a careful squeeze back and tried to distract Andrew by telling him about his latest shopping excursion with Allison. She bought him several shirts he'd never wear, and a pair of new running shoes. Allison also made him carry around her shopping bags for him all day, there were many.

"She keeps trying to cut my hair-" "Don't let her cut your hair." Andrew breathed out nervously.

"Oh so you like my hair?" Neil teased giving Andrew's hand another squeeze. "Go to hell." 

"You know I'll just be seeing you there." Neil smiled. Andrew rolled his eyes and the next time the cart lurched he leaned into Neil's side briefly. The second Andrew registered the contact though he practically jumped off Neil, making the cart shake even more. Andrew briefly squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey-hey Andrew. It's okay you can lean on me." Of course Andrew had to be difficult even when he was on the verge of panic, and gave Neil another nasty glare. So Neil thought of another tactic. "Can I lean on you then? Yes or no?" Andrew mumbled an irritated yes and Neil knew he was choosing to ignore the fact that Neil was doing it for Andrew.

When they were finally back on the ground Andrew was a little wobbly. Neil helped him hide it from the Foxes by asking to hold his hand. "So! How was your first Ferris Wheel ride Neil?" Dan asked when she and Matt got off the cart behind them. "Ferris Wheels are a weird concept. The view was good though."

Neil made sure to drag Andrew to the first cotton candy machine they passed as a thank you for going on the Ferris Wheel with him. Andrew was rolling his eyes when he caught on but otherwise stayed silent.

It wasn't long until Allison demanded to get pictures, even going so far as to stand on the picnic table to get a group selfie. Security was yelling at her to get down and based on Allison's proud smile the picture must have turned out good. 

Neil was in line with Andrew for the Tea Cups ride when his phone buzzed. It was the group photo. Neil was lauging at Allison, Andrew pretending not to look interested, Dan and Matt giving each other bunny ears, Renee was smiling, Aaron was staring at Nicky with a wide grin, Nicky was pushing on Kevin's shoulders to make himself look taller, Kevin's shoudlers were scrunched while he looked shocked and Allison had her tongue sticking out. 

Neil pocketed his phone and stuck by Andrew's side for the rest of the day. Neil had to admit his first time at a carnival wasn't that bad. He got to go on a Ferris Wheel and hold Andrew's hand the whole time they walked around. Neil even got to be with all of his Foxes at once. 

-

Neil walked into practice the next morning only to find the group picture handing on Dan's picture board. He smiled staring at it for a few minutes, he realized if you looked close enough you could see he was holding Andrew's hand. 

There was a second picture Neilo hadn't seen, where he and Andrew were staring at each other holding hands openly. Neil was smiling at Andrew and Andrew had an eyebrow raised. He was definitly asking Allison for a copy of it later.

"Come on Junkie," Andrew tugged Neil's sleeve as he passed and Neil followed him gladly.


End file.
